marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Infiltration into the Shared Unconscious
The Infiltration into the Shared Unconscious was an experience caused by Cloak and Dagger's shared powers of Darkforce and Lightforce, respectively, which made them both to have visions of each other. Background The Destruction of the Roxxon Gulf Platform caused a massive outburst of both Darkforce and Lightforce which affected the young Tyrone Johnson and Tandy Bowen, granting them superhuman abilities respectively based on fear and hope perception and manipulation. Both Johnson and Bowen grew up without being aware of these powers or how they could be connected. Eventually though, a first encounter between them revealed these abilities, which they struggled to control. For instance, Bowen instinctively created a Lightforce dagger to defend herself against Rick Cotton, who attempted to rape her, while Johnson unexpectedly teleported in various locations without being able to control it.Cloak & Dagger: 1.01: First Light A second encounter between Bowen and Johnson occurred while Bowen attempted to flee New Orleans and Johnson suddenly appeared in front of the car she was driving, pointing a gun at her, which was originally aimed at James Connors.Cloak & Dagger: 1.02: Suicide Sprints Despite being hurt, Bowen quickly left the scene and remained determined to leave, this time by bus, while Johnson struggled to understand what happened to him until he got advice from his schoolmate Evita Fusilier and her aunt Chantelle Fusilier, who told him to take a voodoo ritual bath to cleanse his spirit.Cloak & Dagger: 1.03: Stained Glass Infiltration Tandy Bowen's Vision Taking the bus to leave New Orleans, Tandy Bowen dozed off for a time. When she apparently woke up, she realized that the bus she had taken was now empty of all people, including its driver. Figuring out that something was strange, Bowen got out of the bus and arrived in a street basketball court, where a young boy played basketball alone. She asked the boy about where they were, but he paid little attention to her and kept playing. Bowen then realized that the boy was actually the young Tyrone Johnson. 's vision of the Johnsons]] As Tyrone was joined by his brother Billy, Bowen understood that neither of them were aware of her presence in this vision. She watched as the two brothers played together before being approached by Billy's friends Duane Porter and Rockwell. Billy refused to accompany them to reclaim a car radio and remained with his little brother, to whom he gave a check, which triggered a change in Bowen's vision. In the new vision, in a light forest, Bowen saw a now teenage Tyrone dressed in historical clothing, approaching a large table on which several items had been placed. Tyrone initially picked up an ancient flintlock pistol he fired at NOPD officer James Connors, who had actually murdered Billy. On Connors' body, Tyrone then reclaimed two bloodied checks with the name of his parents, Otis and Adina, who also fell dead before Tyrone was chased by modern and heavily armed police officers. The vision was then resumed, with Bowen understanding that she would only witness variations of the same scene. This time, while she tried to talk him out of it, Tyrone took a rope tied in a noose he later got caught himself in as he was chased by the policemen. When the vision began again, Bowen insisted that Tyrone had to try another solution, and she unconsciously created a Lightforce dagger she put on the table. The dagger then turned into a pair of handcuffs Tyrone took and showed to Connors, prompting him to flee. Bowen was then transported into a kind of bank office, where she saw a little Tyrone crying among a pile of checks. As she told him not to cry, she noticed a stained glass she began to approach, with the silhouette of the real Tyrone appearing behind the glass. She then moved her hand imbued with Lightforce towards the glass and touched it, which caused the vision to be suddenly ended and Bowen was brought back into reality. She then stepped out of the bus she still was in and made her way back to the St. Theresa's Church she used to live in. Tyrone Johnson's Vision With help from Evita Fusilier, Tyrone Johnson prepared for a Voodoo bath in his home. Like Tandy Bowen, he closed his eyes, triggering a vision in which he was in the same environment he was seconds ago, but without everyone around him. Johnson stepped out of his bath and began exploring his surroundings. He was then transported on a rooftop with the sign of Roxxon Corporation and encountered a little girl dressed up as a ballerina missing one of her shoes. Johnson identified her as a young version of Bowen. 's vision of the Bowens]] As he ran towards her to protect her from being electrocuted in a puddle, the vision changed. Johnson found himself standing next to a teenage Bowen standing in front of a large windowed room in the middle of a dark forest. In the room were a group of Roxxon executives deciding of the fate of another man, actually Bowen's father, strapped to a car seat. As they attempted to kill him by forcing him to drink until he choked, Johnson attempted to help him and asked Bowen for assistance, but Bowen only stared in shock before running away. stops running away]] Johnson chased her, but the vision was resumed, this time also featuring Bowen's mother in the room. Once again, Bowen ran away, only to drown in a muddy pond before Johnson could understand what was going on. The vision restarted, with the child Bowen trying to save her father, only to be removed from the room by one of the men. As the teenage Bowen started to flee once again, Johnson begged her not to, with his hand emitting a stream of Darkforce around her which paused the entire scene. With Bowen completely still, Johnson explained that she could not carry on running away and that she had to try something else. This caused Bowen to manifest a Lightforce dagger she put on the room's window, causing the vision to change again. Johnson, now alone, was faced with a wooden door, behind which he found a church's hall in which the child Bowen gave sacramental bread to men, including Rick Cotton and Liam Walsh, which caused them to collapse on the ground. Just like Bowen, Johnson then noticed a stained glass, which actually depicted the Destruction of the Roxxon Gulf Platform and Bowen's father. Johnson approached it with his hand engulfed in Darkforce, and touched it, unaware that Bowen was doing the same in her own vision. Similarly to what had happened to Bowen, this caused Johnson to suddenly wake up in his bath with Fusilier at his side. Aftermath Following her vision, Tandy Bowen returned into the St. Theresa's Church where she resided after meeting with Brigid O'Reilly, who was investigating on Rick Cotton, who had previously attempted to rape her, with Bowen finding the courage to face what had happened to her. Meanwhile, Tyrone Johnson left his house with Evita Fusilier and they discussed his vision, with Johnson hypothesizing that he had seen someone else's answers. They then shared a kiss before Johnson left. and Tyrone Johnson meet]] Indeed, Johnson had noticed that they had come close to St. Theresa's Church, which he identified as the church he had seen in his vision. He thus went into the church and waited for Bowen to arrive. When she finally did, Johnson told her that they needed to speak, which Bowen agreed. This thus sparked the collaboration between Johnson and Bowen, also known as Cloak and Dagger, giving them the courage and the insights necessary to work on their own agendas, namely clearing Bowen's father's name and Johnson getting justice for the murder of his brother. References Category:Events